FAQ
Here are the Frequently Asked Questions of SOH. I can't clear a stage. What should I do? In most of cases, you can go for two ways. A. Upgrade your band members B. Make a strategic decisions You can upgrade your band members using golds and other non-using heroes. This action will make your band stronger and easy to beat the monster. If your band members are done upgrading, collect items and evolve your band members. You may also change the member positions. Look which line the monster attacks more and position your a most powerful hero on the rail. If you can't clear because of the game over, find a member that has more HP abilities or use defense or heal skills. Also, Look close what monster type is. The monster type will boost or decrease your heroes' both of abilities and skills. To find out more, please see Q2. What are monster or hero types? There are three types of basic elements in Song of Hero; string(red), wind(green) and percussion(blue). Basic rules are, string gets advantage over wind, wind is stronger over percussions and percussion type gets more over string type. For example, if you're having troubles with a wind type monster, you may get more chance to beat it if your band composition has more string type heroes. The types will impact the hero abilities up to 25 percent. The skills will also be improved. How can I get more items to evolve my heroes? Try using Daily Islands. On monday, you can get more percussion by playing the island stages. On wednesday, string type items, thursday for wind type items. For more information, please see "What is Daily Islands and what can I get from there?" What is Daily Islands and what can I get from there? On Daily Islands, you can meet special type of monsters that can reward you more items you wanted. On Sunday - Ticket Island, you can collect tickets to use it on the shop. The tickets may get you more stronger heroes or heroes you've never seen before. On Monday - Percussion Island, the monsters will give you more percussion type items then normal stages. You may use the items to evolve you favorite percussion type heroes. On Tuesday or Saturday - Gold Island, you can get more golds than normal stages. You can use the golds when upgrading or evolving the heroes. You can also use the gold to buy some items on the shop. On Wednesday - String Island, you can get more string type items than normal stages. You may use the items to evolve you strong string type heroes. On Thursday - Wind Island, you may collect more wind type items than normal stages. You may use the items to evolve your wind type heroes. On Friday - Pixies of Music Island, you can get pixies that gives your heroes more EXP when upgrading. The pixies can give you up to 5000% more than normal heroes. Harder training course for your heroes. I don't have any notes left. You can get the notes from friends. Request notes from your friends. Sending notes will also give you notes right away. You can send notes only once to each friends in a day. I am short of golds! First, get chapter rewards. You can get rewards from each chapters by tapping 'reward' button on the stage lists on the map. The chapter rewards will be given by the stars you collected on stages of the chapter. Also, play gold daily islands. The gold islands will reward you more golds than normal stages. When upgrading, it takes lesser golds if the targeted hero has lower levels. It will be efficient to make another non-using hero upgraded few levels and use them as instructors. I don't know which hero is a good one. Each heroes are designed to serve it's purposes. You may guess it by observing your heroes' abilities and stories. The grades of heroes are Common©, Rare®, Super Rare(SR), Epic(E) and Legend(L). What can I get through the game level ups? The level ups will fill your notes completely. You may get cashes, more friend limits or more note fill limits. There are so many tickets, which one is a good one? Gold Ticket > Silver Ticket > Cooper Ticket I upgraded my hero and the level became 1 again. For the same grade evolve, levels doesn't change. However, when your hero changes a grade, the level of your hero becomes 1 and you should upgrade from there. It may be wise to collect more heroes for the upgrade when changing grades. I can't still find my answer what should I do? Why don't you visit the forum at: SOH Forum